


Coffee boy and the detective

by SherlockedForEternity



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fix It Fic, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Sad, Sex, Suicide, crossover fic, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedForEternity/pseuds/SherlockedForEternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones dies in Jack's arms, before he leaves he whispers those last three words to his lover. Jack is heartbroken but what he didn't anticipate was that Ianto lives. He's alive and breathing. With some help from the 10th doctor he meets a consulting detective by the name of Sherlock Holmes who is hiding for two years of his life waiting for the right time to return to his John Watson. Will they get along or will they battle for dominance and control? Two different men have more in common than they like to believe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ianto Jones was alive; he had cheated death and escaped from the darkness that had scared Owen so much that he was desperate not to return back to his death after Jack had revived him with another Resurrection glove to the team's protests. The new glove was just as much trouble as the last one Suzie had used. Fortunately, there were no long term effects to Owen, well apart from the fact that he couldn't eat or drink and he didn't need any sleep. He was pretty much a dead man walking. Ianto was a different kind of alive, he wasn't draining the life out of someone like Suzie and he wasn't a walking corpse like Owen. In fact, he was immortal, not that he knew, no, Ianto Jones didn't find out he was immortal until he died in Jack's arms again.

The Doctor was alerted by a signal on the TARDIS control panel, he was enjoying his last few months, weeks or even days in his tenth regeneration. He couldn't hide from the inevitable but he could as sure as hell run from it. He had already said goodbye to so many people, so many companions but he felt that it was his duty to do so one last time to honour his time them. He had just left Bannerman road, seeing his former companion Sarah Jane Smith one last time, when the signal appeared. It had bleeped three times which to someone else meant nothing but to the Doctor was a surprise. Captain Jack Harkness. He tracked down the signal which took him to Thames House, 2009. The Doctor grabbed his long coat and stepped outside the TARDIS into what looked like to him a morgue. There were rows and rows of dead bodies covered in red blankets. What on Earth happened here? He thought to himself. The Doctor looked shocked to see so many, dead. He looked around and saw two visitors sit beside a body; he suspected that Jack Harkness was either the body on the floor or one of the visitors crouched beside the body. He wasn't close enough to hear what the visitors were saying but he could see from the body language that the person they were beside must have been close, a relative or a close friend perhaps. The Doctor crept along the edges of the room so that he was nearer to the pair and he suddenly realized that one of the visitors was Captain Jack Harkness, his RAF great coat confirmed the Doctor's suspicions, and the other was a woman who looked like Gwen Cooper, another member of Torchwood. It suddenly hit him that they were missing another member, the Doctor didn't remember his name but he could see from the tear-streaked faces of Captain Jack Harkness and Gwen Cooper that he was the body lying at number 14 was the missing Torchwood member. He felt a lump appear in his throat as he watched the two remaining members of Torchwood three mourn their friend and colleague.

Gwen stood up first, she had said that she needed some air and to leave Jack with some time alone with Ianto. Jack only gave the slightest move to the head indicating to Gwen that he had heard her. Jack was heartbroken, not only did he lose the love of his life, he didn't get the chance to save him like before or even say the three words he had always wished he could say but never could owing to the fear of losing the one he loved the most. He had made that mistake before and he couldn't risk it, Jack had kept telling himself this but he had hoped Ianto knew that his feelings for him were true.

Jack remembered the first time he saw Ianto, he felt as if his world was knocked out of kilter. The only thing Jack could think of was how beautiful this Welshman was and how brave he was, helping Jack fight off the weevil. Jack had tried to put barriers up around his heart, but the Welshman was persistent, he tore down Jack's line of defence every time. Jack had used everything to stop himself getting closer to the Welshman, even his betrayals and deception; he had even used the fact that Ianto had hidden his half-converted cyber girlfriend in the basement on Torchwood three. But even that didn't stop Ianto from tearing down his line of resistance.

It was then, when Jack had finally realized that he had well and truly fallen for the Welshman, the bashful reserved Welshman who would do just about anything to save the ones he loved. Jack loved his witty remarks, dry humour and his crippling shyness. He was able to get a rare smile out of Ianto sometimes but he felt privileged to see it emerge when Jack had brought Ianto some flowers, or taken him out on a surprise date or even the little things like a small compliment at the beginning of the day. The more time Jack spent with Ianto, the happier he became.

But their relationship was never easy, they had their fights, breakups, make-ups, you name it. There was one occasion where Jack thought that he would lose the love of his life in the second worst way possible.

Ianto had regressed back into his shell when Jack had returned from the Year That Never Was, it had been over a year and a half since Jack saw Ianto and he was glad that it was over and he wished that he could un-see all the horrors the Master had inflicted on the world. However, it wasn't him who had suffered the most, it wasn't even Gwen who thought she had a claim on Jack or the whole team put together. It was Ianto, Ianto suffered the most, not that anyone had noticed, but Tosh had her suspicions but was helpless to the situation. Ianto hid himself in the archives day after day, filing and organising only coming up to get coffees for everyone, cleaning the hub and filling in for any field operations that needed an extra pair of hands. He had kindly declined any offers for a drink after work whilst mentally building a shield around him once again. The shield that Jack had once knocked down with so much force, he left Ianto's world spinning out of control. Ianto had promised himself to never let that happen ever again, but his resistance was weak and it crumbled to his feet before he could say coffee when Jack had asked him out on a date awkwardly and gave him one of those 'I'm too damn cute for my own good and you know it' type of smiles he had specially reserved for Ianto.

Slowly, but surely Jack had helped Ianto out of the dark place he had put himself in and he began to see the effects immediately. Ianto's smiles were brighter; he had a bounce in his step and even regained his witty comebacks when Owen and Gwen were being annoying, immature or just plain rude.

Jack smiled through the tears that were slowly dripping onto the red blanket as he remembered happy, joyful memories that no longer filled him with happiness or joy but a dull ache of sadness and loss.

Jack parted one last kiss on the lips of his lover as he stood up and walked away determined not to look back. Not because he didn't want to but because he couldn't he knew that if he did, he would break down beside the body of Ianto Jones and find a way to take his life just to be with Ianto even though it would not have been what he wanted for Jack. He would have wanted Jack to do the honourable thing, to find a way to kill the 456, to save the world and to carry on with his life. But how could I carry on without you? Jack thought to himself miserably, the tears blurring his vision and falling faster with every step he took further away from his beloved Welshman. But in his midst of emotions, he didn't notice a small gasp from the body lying at number 14.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto wakes up but he feels lost and empty, luckily the Doctor is here to help

The Doctor watched Jack reminisce, the tears that fell from his eyes onto the body of his lover and the final kiss he parted on Ianto Jones' mouth. All the Doctor wanted to do was go up to the defeated Captain and tell him it will get better as he watched Jack Harkness leave the room with a tear-streaked face and a broken heart that the Doctor hoped he could mend with his next act of kindness. The Doctor walked up to the body of Ianto Jones and what he saw shocked him more than anything.

Ianto didn't remember what had happened after he blacked out from the poison that was seeping into his lungs. He didn't see the tears that were forming in Jack's clear blue eyes as Ianto slipped away into the darkness or feel Jack's lips pressing against Ianto in a final but one kiss before Jack himself was also pulled into death's arms. He didn't remember when Jack and Gwen came and said their final goodbyes to him as he lay under a red blanket surrounded by other dead corpses. He didn't see the tears that formed in Jack's eyes for a second time as he reminisced their short time together or feel the final kiss of Captain Jack Harkness, his friend, companion and lover.

But as he took the first gasp of air, he felt empty. The first thing he saw was a red blanket covering him and then he saw the most heart-breaking thing he could ever imagine. Jack, his Jack was walking away, shoulders slumped in defeat. The last thing he saw before the tears began to cloud his vision was the tail Jack's RAF coat disappear around the corner. Ianto lay on the hard cold ground, blinking away the tears that were threatening to spill whilst gathering up his thoughts and feelings.

Ianto didn't hear the light footsteps approach his body but he saw a tall thin man in a brown pinstriped suit crouch beside his body with messy brown hair and sad brown eyes.

'Doctor?' Ianto gasped in surprise.

The Doctor's mouth gaped open as he stared at the Welshman lying at number 14, his blue-grey eyes were wide with surprise, matching the Doctor's brown ones. 'What...?' the Doctor asked, with a confused expression.

Ianto sat up. 'What the-' He replied, equally as confused.

'What? How-?' The Doctor interrupted. 'You were dead.'

'I was dead.' Ianto agreed. 'Wait, what?'

'You. Were. Dead. You were dead.' The Doctor pointed out.

'I...' Ianto replied. 'Wait, I was dead? Are you dead?' Ianto looked shocked.

'Yes.' The Doctor replied.

Ianto stared at the Doctor. 'So you are dead.'

'What? No. I'm not dead.'

'Oh. Right...' Ianto frowned for a second, trying to gather up what had happened in the short time of a minute. 'So... I'm like dead but brought back to life... kind of like Jesus but without the beard.'

The Doctor chuckled at Ianto's remark. He took out his sonic screwdriver and began scanning Ianto for any signs of immortality. 'Why did you think I was dead? Seriously, me? Dead?'The Doctor shook his head in disbelief.

Ianto waved his hand in annoyance as the sonic screwdriver moved towards his face and stood up suddenly. The Doctor followed suit unperturbed by Ianto's abruptness.

'Seriously though Doctor, why are you even here?' Ianto turned around to face the Doctor who was currently scanning or more accurately bleeping the back of Ianto's head with his sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor removed his glasses before replying. 'I got a signal on the TARDIS controls, and thought I might investigate. It looks like you are alive and well Ianto Jones, which is weird because you were dead a few minutes ago. But you're not immortal not that I can tell so don't go throwing yourself into danger.' The Doctor pointed out.

'Ok... So what are you planning on doing next, I mean you don't look like the type to let a dead man walking around London are you?' Ianto asked nonchalantly arching one of his eyebrows.

'I'm not sure what I'm going to do with you but... How would you like one trip in the TARDIS seeing as you just came back from the dead and all?' the Doctor trailed off.

Ianto thought for a moment before replying. 'Ok' Ianto nodded 'Why not?'

The Doctor gave one of his manic grins and walked towards the TARDIS. He opened the doors with a snap of his finger and walked into the TARDIS only pausing to throw his long coat on one of the pillars. Ianto followed into the TARDIS frowning slightly when he heard a whisper of his name. Ianto shook his head gently I'm going mad he thought to himself.

'So, what do you think of the TARDIS?' the Doctor asked.

'Brilliant. The Time and Relative Dimension in Space, cooler than I thought it would be.' Ianto replied smugly, Jack had told him a lot about the Doctor and the TARDIS but he wasn't going to tell the Doctor that. Not yet. The thought of Jack made Ianto's heart clench, he wanted to see Jack more than anything but how could he explain himself? Ianto shook himself mentally and forced himself to think of something else.

'How did you know that?' the Doctor frowned, this was not what he was expecting

'I know everything.' Ianto smiled.

'Wait, what? How?' the Doctor frowned deeper.

'Because I know everything.' Ianto smiled. 'And, Jack told me.'

'I was kind of expecting the part where you say it's bigger on the inside.' The Doctor pouted slightly.

'So where exactly are we going then? Ianto asked ignoring the pout. It reminded him of Jack too much.

'You choose.' The Doctor flicked a few controls.

Ianto thought long and hard before replying. 'Can I go back to my flat? I want to get something. You know as keep sake.' He told the Doctor quietly.

'Ok, why not?' the Doctor turned a few knobs and dials on the controls before shouting. 'Allons-y!'

The TARDIS rocked violently from side to side before halting to a groaning stop. 'We're here.' The Doctor announced.

'No, we're still moving.' Ianto said sarcastically before walking out of the TARDIS. He was slightly surprised to see that the Doctor had managed to land the TARDIS right outside his apartment even though Ianto didn't tell the Doctor where he lived.

'Am I brilliant or brilliant?' The Doctor said who had appeared behind Ianto. 'Come on, I am good, you've gotta admit that.'

'You know, your ego might actually be bigger than Jack's and I thought he was bad enough.' Ianto gave the Doctor an eye roll.

'Do I not like get a wow or something?' The Doctor replied slightly hurt. 'Anyways I do not have a big ego. I'm just brilliant and you know it.' He tweaked his tie slightly and grinned slightly manically.

Ianto gave another eye roll before walking into his apartment. It was technically his apartment but seeing as Jack had spent a lot of time there as well, it had sort of became their apartment. it was just as Ianto left it four days ago, mostly clean and tidy apart from where Jack had been which caused total destruction. A walking tornado Ianto had told Jack once. He walked into the front room and found the framed pictures that Jack had put up to make it seem more 'homely'.

Ianto carefully picked up a framed photo of himself and Jack when they went to the beach.

In the picture, Ianto had a dollop of ice cream placed at the tip of his nose in which he was frowning slightly at the ice cream which was held by Jack who was laughing at Ianto and licking his ice cream innocently like nothing had ever happened. They had spent the whole day building sandcastles, swimming and cuddling up to each other like any other couple.

'I don't like ice cream.' Ianto told Jack for the millionth time.

'But ice cream is cool. You'll love it Ianto.' Jack gave a lick to his ice cream before putting it in front of Ianto's face.

'See, that's the problem it's too cold and it gives me a headache!' Ianto said pushing the ice cream away from his face.

'Ice cream gives you a headache?!' Jack asked incredulously. He licked his ice cream again.

Ianto gave Jack an eye roll. 'Yes and I've been telling you all day.'

Jack dipped his finger into his ice cream and dabbed it onto Ianto's nose before kissing him lightly on the mouth. 'Wait, let's take a picture.' Jack took out a camera from his pocket and snapped a picture before Ianto could refuse. Ianto scrunched his face at Jack who had decided to abandon his ice cream for Ianto. He dropped his ice cream in the sand before pulling Ianto into a hug.

'Your ice cream Jack!' Ianto giggles as Jack licks Ianto's nose.

'Who needs ice cream when I've got you?' Jack replied before placing a soft kiss on Ianto's mouth.

Ianto smiled at the memory before placing the picture down and picking up another. This one was of him and Tosh, his former best friend in Torchwood, they were laughing at Gwen unaware that Jack was taking a picture of them. It was rare, but he and Tosh had a laugh once in a while even if their jobs were practically 24/7.

Tosh and Ianto sat on the couch in the hub reminiscing. The rift was quiet and they had caught up with all the necessary paperwork. Jack was in his office completing paperwork, Gwen had a day off and Owen was at home nursing a hang over which meant that Tosh and Ianto could spend some time together without constantly being bugged by the others.

'Do you remember that time when that alien artefact caused havoc in the hub?' Tosh asked.

'Oh yes, didn't it make Gwen try to come on to all of us?' Ianto chuckles.

'God, she was scary!'

'Yeah, but it was worth it because she ended up in the vaults for three days until the effect wore off.'

'Didn't she try snogging you in front of Jack?'

'Yeah she did.' Ianto and Tosh laughs at the memory.

Ianto smiles again as he placed the picture back where it was. There were more pictures of him and Jack smiley goofily into the camera. He then noticed another picture hidden away in the back; it had a blue post-it stuck on the front with Jack's untidy scrawl. It read: DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THIS DOWN Lot's of love, kisses and occasional the hard-on, Jack xxx. Ianto instantly smiled as he saw the picture. Ianto's suit was crumpled and creased, his hair was sticking up in weird angles and half of the buttons on his shirt were undone with Jack's hand around Ianto's waist claiming him whilst Jack had Ianto's tie between his teeth. Jack had a cheeky grin whereas Ianto was raising an eyebrow looking as if he was wondering why he was with Jack. Ianto decided to take the picture out of the frame instead of taking the whole thing. He decided to leave a quick note o Jack. With a red pen he wrote: I love you Jack, I always will. I'm coming back. Love Ianto xxx P.S. don't trash the place with your messiness until I get back. Ianto placed the post-it onto the picture of him and Jack at the beach and took the stopwatch that Jack had gotten him for Christmas before heading back to the Doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is most welcome and it would really help me out :) thank you for reading and hopefully u can get the next chapter on asap xx


End file.
